Broken Innocence
by princess teme
Summary: Semua itu akan hancur jika seseorang yang kau paling sayangi tidak akan pernah menghargai mimpimu. Saat obsesimu dan mimpiku tidak akan sama, kepolosan pun akan hancur. SasuNaru. chap 3 APDET!
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN INNOCENCE**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: Sasuke di sini memang sadistic bastard

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu. Ini sudah seminggu dia tidak menerima misi dari Hokage. Hidupnya terasa seperti neraka. Setiap hari rutinitas yang dilakukannya hanyalah berlatih, pulang, makan, tidur, berlatih, makan, pulang… dan seterusnya, yang berlanjut sampai seminggu penuh.

KREEET!

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar mini yang sepertinya hanya cukup untuk hidup satu orang, tempat dimana dia meluapkan perasaannya. Naruto berjalan ke arah kasur dan direbahkannya badannya yang lemas di kasur empuk miliknya. Wajahnya menatap langit putih seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. 'membosankan,' pikir Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang isinya adalah foto team miliknya, team 7. Naruto mengambil foto tersebut, dipandangnya wajah-wajah di foto tersebut satu persatu. Tanpa disadari senyum kecil terlukiskan di wajahnya. 'Sasuke.'

JAP!

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, dan dimasukkannya beberapa barang yang diperlukannya ke dalam tas.

'Waktunya aku mencari Sasuke kembali.' Pikir Naruto dengan kenekatannya.

Naruto mengambil pena dan gulungan kertas. Dia segera duduk di kursi untuk menulis sebuah surat. Surat yang mungkin akan menjadi surat terakhir untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

-

-

-

Keesokan paginya, tepatnya dini hari, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Naruto berhasil keluar dari Konoha. Naruto berhasil melabui petugas di perbatasan dengan sangat mudah. Naruto menjauhi desa, berharap dia akan segera pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum orang-orang tersadar tentang kepergiannya.

Naruto terus berlari, meloncati dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, meski tidak mengetahui akan kemana langkahnya membawa dia tetap saja berlari ke arah di depannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit sesekali memincing, menatap tajam ke depan dengan awas bersiap-siap jika ada yang menyerang. Selain itu, Naruto pun membuat replika dirinya untuk mencari Sasuke dari arah lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melihat sungai, dan akhirnya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sungai tersebut. Naruto duduk di atas batu sambil memegang ranting kecil untuk dimainkan, wajahnya memandang air sungai yang berwarna biru mengalir dengan deras. Melihat air tersebut Naruto teringat kembali saat-saat dia bertarung dengan Sasuke. Saat dimana terakhir kali dia merasakan ikatan mereka bedua, saat terakhir kali dia merasakan dirinya mempunyai saudara, saat terakhir kalinya dia bermain dengannya.

DEG!

Rasa sakit di dada ini kembali terasa. Mengingat semua tentang dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke, dan team 7 selalu membuat perasaannya meluap dengan kekesalan, kesedihan, keperihan, dan kesakitan mendalam.

'Kenapa ini sangat sakit?' Rasa tersebut makin meluap ketika Naruto mengingat pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasuke di lembah kematian. Sasuke yang sudah sangat berubah kekuatannya maupun fisiknya memandang dirinya dengan pandangan kosong, dan tidak ada perasaan yang tertanam sedikit pun di matanya tersebut. Tidak ada sedikit pun meski itu hanya sebuah perasaan benci.

'Apa dia ingin membunuhku dengan perasaan seperti ini?' Naruto tersenyum kecut, tetapi dia segera megelengkan kepalanya, rasa yang sakit ini harus segera dihentikan. Akhirnya, pada saat rasa lelahnya hilang, Naruto akan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Naruto mulai melangkah, tetapi…

KRES… KRES!!

Naruto memandang ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Badannya secara reflek bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan, kunai sudah siap di tangannya. Dari balik popohonan muncul bayangan yang makin lama makin mendekat ke arah dirinya. Naruto menelan ludah, dan badannya semakin mantap, bersiap-siap dalam pertahanan.

Ketika pemilik bayangan tersebut muncul, Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Badannya yang tadi sudah sangat siap menyerang hanya dalam beberapa detik menjadi lemas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Naruto menelan ludah. Dipandangnya wajah orang di depannya dengan penuh emosi.

'Hn.' Ucap orang tersebut dengan senyum menyebalkan.

'I-ini tidak mungkin…'

Sasuke!

-

-

-

BRAG!

Seluruh badan Naruto tiba-tiba terasa sakit, mulutnya sudah tidak mampu berbicara, dan matanya terasa berat. Secara perlahan badan Naruto terjatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan mencium tanah yang lembab akibat air sungai. Mata birunya terbuka setengah dengan lemas, dipandangnya langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah dirinya dengan perlahan dan berhenti di depan wajahya.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"Kamu masih seorang Dobe rupanya." Sebelum semuanya terasa gelap. Sebelum semuanya terasa buyar, sebelum semuanya menjadi hilang itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha terhadap Naruto.

-

-

-

'Dimana ini? Sakit? Apa aku sudah mati?' Naruto merasakan sakit yang sangat parah di kepalanya. Tetapi sakitnya langsung terasa menghilang ketika dia tersadar kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Matanya langsung membuka tanpa berpikir tentang sakit yang dideritanya.

'gelap?' Naruto memandang berkeliling, tetapi percuma karena di sekeliling ruangannya sangatlah gelap. Naruto akan menggerakkan tangannya ketika…

KREK!

"A-apa ini?" Naruto menjadi gugup. Tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan kencang. Naruto mencoba membuka ikatan, tetapi tidak ada perubahan dikit pun pada kekencangan ikatan. –DAMN!- Wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah karena sangat marah.

"Sulit sekali kah Naruto?" Terdengar suara dari arah kejauhan. Ruangan menjadi cukup terang ketika lilin mulai menyala. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melihat Sasuke berada di depannya duduk di atas bangku kayu yang lebar dengan patung ular yang sangat besar di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan Uchiha!" Naruto mencoba bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat dirinya.

'Uchiha ahn?' Pikir Sasuke yang tidak kuasa memperlihatkan senyum sinis miliknya.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti bergerak, wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi. Tanpa disadari giginya saling beradu mengeluarkan suara yang cukup tidak enak didengar.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Perlahan dan pasti dia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Naruto diikat. Wajahnya yang terkena cahaya remang-remang akibat lilin cukup membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Naruto menelan ludah merasakan hawa dingin yang muncul mulai datang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Bukannya ini yang kau mau Naruto? Bertemu dengan diriku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat pelan tetapi cukup untuk didengar Naruto yang masih sibuk mencoba membebaskan dirinya. Naruto menghentikan aksi membebaskan dirinya dan matanya memandang ke arah Sasuke.

-APA?-

Naruto baru tersadar jika Sasuke mengenakan jubah Akatsuki. Mata biru Naruto membelalak dengan besar, jantungnya makin berdegup dengan kencang. Sasuke yang melihat semua ini tersenyum makin lebar, senyum terjahat yang dimilikinya, senyum yang terus tersirat di wajahnya saat memandang Naruto. Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara tercekik. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan senyum sinisnya, tampak sangat senang melihat _mantan_ temannya mulai merasa terintimidasi.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk ritual!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ritual?" Naruto bertanya nyaris berteriak berharap Sasuke mendengarnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Ritual kematian dirimu!" Sasuke berkata ringan tanpa membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Naruto. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, dan berusaha mencerna yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi.

'Sasuke? Apa benar kau sudah tidak peduli dengan Konoha?' Naruto memejamkan mata mengingat senyum Sasuke pada saat mereka bersama.

'Apa benar kau sudah tidak peduli dengan team kita?' Pikiran Naruto kembali pada saat mereka berdua bertengkar.

'Dan apa benar kau sudah tidak peduli terhadapku?' Kali ini seluruh pikiran Naruto kosong, yang ada hanyalah perasaan sakit di dada. Sakit yang membuat dia sesak dan membuat harapannya kosong.

'Jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan temanku, aku tidak mungkin menjadi Hokage, bukankah begitu?' Seiring dengan impian Naruto yang hancur, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'Bukankah begitu, Sasuke-Teme?'

-

-

-

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa Jinchuriki tersebut sudah kau temukan?" Samar-samar seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. Wajah yang ditutup topeng spiral berwarna orange, dengan sebelah matanya memiliki sharingan yang berputar sangat hebat. Orang tersebut sedang berdiri di atas sebuah batu yang sangat besar.

"Untuk menghancurkan Konoha yang telah membunuh klan ku… Apapun akan segera aku lakukan." Sasuke membalikkan badan dan pergi dari ruangan tempat Madara berada.

* * *

Ah! Pertama kali pos emang mendebarkan. Maaf kalau masih banyak yang kurang. Makasih dah baca n.n… tolong review'a ya hehehe… Nantikan cerita selanjutnya yaaaa! Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN INNOCENCE**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T tapi untuk sementara kayaknya.

Warning: Sasuke menjadi Sadistic Bastard, Jangan salahkan Author jika kalian membaca dan pingin mukulin Sasuke. OOC juga, Diselip-selipin Lemon hehe. Siap-siap kalau ganti rating. Bikin emosi!!!

**BACA AJA DARIPADA TIDAK ADA BACAAN!**

**MAKASIH YANG BUAT REVIEW DI CH 1 n.n**

* * *

Naruto sedang memandang langit-langit ketika pintu ruangan tempat dia disekap membuka. Naruto memandang ke arah pintu dan melihat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, Naruto mencoba menelusuri sesuatu di dalam mata Sasuke, dan hasilnya hanyalah sebuah mata yang sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi. Mata onyx yang hanya mempunyai pantulan bayangan dirinya.

"Lebih baik cepat lepaskan aku!" Naruto sudah lelah mencoba melepas talinya. Seluruh kekuatannya baik chakra maupun kekuatan fisiknya tidak mempan melepas tali ini. Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa tali ini bukanlah tali sembarangan. Tali ini sepertinya menyerap semua chakranya jika dia mengeluarkan chakra untuk melepas dirinya.

"Untuk apa aku melepasmu, jika aku susah-susah menangkapmu?" Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat Naruto seketika meringis kesakitan.

"Uchiha, Kau…"

BUG!

Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto. Mengakibatkan darah keluar dari mulut Naruto menuju dagunya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah, tetapi Sasuke hanya makin menarik rambut Naruto yang sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-katamu!" Sasuke melepaskan rambut Naruto dengan kasar.

"Maksudmu apa Uchiha?!" Naruto geram melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak bermoral sama sekali.

BUG!

Sasuke kali ini menendang pinggang dan menginjak perut Naruto. Akibat tidak mau terlihat lemah, Naruto hanya menahan rasa sakitnya. 'Sialan, tendangannya sakit sekali.' Naruto meringis dalam hati. "Sudah aku bilang bukan?" Sasuke menekan kakinya di perut Naruto.

"u..." Naruto masih mencoba menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-katamu!" Sasuke menarik kakinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke menutup pintu.

* * *

_Di Konoha_

Sudah dua hari Sakura tidak melihat Naruto. Perasaan Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Seluruh tempat sudah dia jelajahi untuk mencari Naruto. Oleh karena itu, sekarang Sakura berlari dari atap rumah satu ke rumah lainnya menuju ke apartemen Naruto, tempat terakhir yang akan Sakura datangi. Selain untuk melihat Naruto, Sakura pun ingin memberitahu Naruto jika Hokage akan memberikan misi kelas S pada mereka.

TOK, TOK, TOK!

Sakura mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. "Naruto?" Sakura memanggil nama Naruto, tetapi tidak ada balasan.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto. Tetapi masih saja tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Hokage dan memberitahukan tentang semua ini.

Ruang Hokage.

"Tsunade sama, Sakura ingin menghadap anda." Tsizune memberitahukan Tsunade yang sedang menbaca surat-surat.

"Suruh dia masuk!" Tsunade berkata, Sakura pun masuk untuk menghadap.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama aku tidak melihat Naruto di apartemennya maupun di tempat-tempat sekitar Konoha. Mhm… Apa kau memberikan misi padanya?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu karena takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak ingin di dengarnya.

"Kemana dia? Aku tidak memberikan misi sama sekali. Aku malah sudah tidak mengijinkan dia keluar dari daerah Konoha!" Tsunade meninggikan nada suaranya.

"A… Apa?" Sakura sudah merasa ketakutan.

"Apa kau yakin sudah mencari di seluruh tempat?" Tsunade masih menahan kecemasannya. Sakura pun mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Panggilkan Hatake Kakashi! Kita harus mencari anak itu!" Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja.

"A- A.. BAIK!" Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

"Tampaknya mood mu sedang bagus Sasuke?" Madara menyapa Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Apa karena jinchuriki itu?" Lanjut Madara yang sedang terduduk di batu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke menjawab dingin.

"Hahahahaha. Baiklah! Aku pun jadi ingin bermain-main dengannya." Madara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat akan keluar ruangan Sasuke menghadangnya dan mengacungkan pedangnya pada Madara.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Sasuke mendekatkan pedangnya pada leher Madara.

"Chk, Chk, Chk." Madara menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan Sasuke untuk menghina Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berjanji! Aku yang akan menyiksa Naruto dan kau bebas berbuat apapun pada Kyuubi!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah sehingga hanya Madara yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Baiklah, kau bebas bermain dengan mainanmu! Bermainlah sepuasnya sebelum dia mati! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Madara tertawa puas.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengingkari janji Madara!" Sasuke menatap Madara. Sharingan yang Sasuke miliki berputar hebat.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengingkari perkataanku. Kau kan Uchiha satu-satunya, mana mungkin aku membohongi satu-satunya orang yang sama klannya denganku?" Madara mengeluarkan nada bergurau.

"Kau harus berpikir dua kali jika berbicara!" Sasuke dengan dinginnya menurunkan pedangnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Naruto pun disaat ada waktu masih mencoba menggerakkan badannya untuk membebaskan dirinya.

"Sial kenapa aku bisa tertangkap… Dan tali ini? Tali apa ini? Brengsek!" Naruto memaki-maki dirinya yang dengan mudah tertangkap.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Demi Tuhan! Aku adalah seorang sage dengan mudahnya terkena pukulan Uchiha sialan itu? Sial! Kenapa aku terlalu terkejut ketika melihatnya? Sehingga aku tidak menyadari Sasuke telah menggunakan bushin no jutsu dan memukulku dari belakang." Naruto terus mengeluh dan meratapi nasibnya.

BRAK!

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke datang. Mata Naruto kembali emosi. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak ingin melihat 'mantan' temannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih mencoba melepaskan tali dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Aku telah menangkap Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke berbohong.

"A-apa?" Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya. "Kau berbohong kan?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau pikir Uchiha pernah berbohong?" Sasuke bertanya dingin. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Emosinya kembali meluap.

"TEMEE!" Naruto menggeram. Matanya yang biru berubah menjadi merah, saat chakra rubah ekor sembilan keluar tiba-tiba menghilang. Naruto menjadi sangat lemas.

"Ke-kenapa ini?" Naruto melihat tali-tali yang mengikatnya kebingungan.

"Naruto, Naruto… Kamu idiot! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan chakra berbentuk apapun pada saat seperti ini!" Sasuke tersenyum licik dan membuat Naruto ingin memukulnya.

"Kau brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berteriak.

"Hahahaha, Baiklah aku lepaskan! Tetapi… Sakura pun akan mati…" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau bilang? Cepat lepaskan dia!" Naruto memerintah.

"Baik, Akan aku lepas. Tetapi…" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto.

"Kau…" Sasuke menggigit telinga Naruto pelan sehingga wajah Naruto berubah merah.

"Harus menjual tubuhmu untuknya padaku…"

GRAP!

Kali ini Sasuke menggigit telinga Naruto dengan keras, membuat telinga Naruto terluka. Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah marah dan berwarna merah.

"Kau akan meneri-"

Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"Satu kata kau salah. Sakura akan mati. Owh, bukan hanya Sakura! Aku pun berharap satu persatu temanmu akan aku culik. Lalu akanku buat mereka menderita. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ssuke tertawa dengan puas.

"Kau sudah gila UCHIHA! Kau pasti akan aku beri pelajaran jika aku bebas!" Naruto berteriak.

"Aku tunggu…" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Na-Ru-To!" Sasuke mendesah di kuping Naruto.

Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan yang serba salah. Keadaan dimana hati nurani dan pikirannya serba salah.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan jiwaku untuk iblis seperti dia. Tetapi Sakura… Sakura akan mati…" Naruto bergumam sendiri.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan…" Naruto mencoba kembali melepaskan talinya.

Dari balik pintu Sasuke mendengar semua perkataan Naruto. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan liciknya. Dia memandang pintu tersebut lalu berjalan menjauh.

'Kali ini aku akan menghancurkan seluruh dari milikmu Naruto… Seluruhnya… Bahkan kepolosanmu pun akan aku rusak hanya dengan sekali genggam…' Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

'Jika berhasil…'

'Aku dengan leluasa menghancurkan konoha. Tidak akan ada penghalang lagi bagiku.'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa Sasuke terdengar di sepanjang persembunyian miliknya.

* * *

"Naruto dimana kamu…" Sakura bersama Sai, Kakashi, dan Kiba terus mencari Naruto.

"Sebelah sini!" Ujar kiba. Mereka pun mengikuti Kiba.

Konoha pun membagi team untuk mencari Naruto, bahkan dari desa-desa lain pun ikut mencari.

Mereka semua berharap Jinchuriki tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Mereka cuman berharap Naruto melarikan diri (bukan diculik) dan akan segera ditemukan dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Bersambung...

Nantikan ch 3... hehehe... silahkan review...


	3. Chapter 3

**BROKEN INNOCENCE**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuxNaru**

**Rating :T tapi untuk sementara kayaknya.**

**Warning: OOC, serba menyebalkan, miss typo, bikin stress.**

**Nggak suka nggak usah baca!**

**MAKASIH YANG BUAT REVIEW DI CH 2 n.n**

**Maaf lama nunggu untuk chapter 3 ini…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Seluruh pemimpin negara sedang dalam suasana tegang. Bagaimana tidak tegang? Salah satu dari orang yang harus mereka lindungi akhirnya menghilang dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Naruto Uzumaki adalah salah satu ninja yang akan dijadikan senjata terakhir mereka telah hilang tanpa jejak sama sekali, hal ini membuat terjadi kepanikkan antara kelima negara tersebut dan akhirnya pemimpin-pemimpin negara-negara tersebut memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan membicarakan semua masalah ini.

Dimana Naruto?

Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Semua menjadi teka-teki bagi rakyat maupun pemimpin kelima negara. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mencari Naruto hingga ke tempat-tempat terpencil. Ibaratnya, tidak boleh ada satupun tempat yang terlewat dalam pencarian.

Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?

Tetap saja tidak ada, sehingga seluruh pemimpin negara memutuskan untuk…

"Semua harus segera siapkan pasukan, jinchuriki ke sembilan tampaknya sedang dalam bahaya," kata Tsunade. Mendengar perkataan Tsunade semua pemimpin-pemimpin negara lainnya mengangguk dengan pasti. "Kita harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk kemungkinan terburuk," kata Gaara dengan dagu yang ditaruh di atas punggung tangannya. 'Naruto dimana kamu?' pikir Gaara.

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama," kata Temari sambil berbisik di telinga Gaara. Mendengar bisikkan Temari, Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas, 'mudah-mudahan,' pikir Gaara.

* * *

Naruto berlari menelusuri koridor yang cahayanya cukup sulit bagi orang biasa untuk melihat, dan air yang membasahi lantai koridor tersebut. Koridor ini adalah tempat yang sering dia datangi dengan berlari dan dengan penuh perasaan berdebar-debar ketika mendatanginya. Koridor ini adalah tempat tersembunyi di dalam dirinya. koridor ini adalah tempat dimana…

Kyuubi?

Siluman rubah ekor sembilan terkurung.

"Kau!" seru Naruto pada Kyuubi. Mata yang merah dan dikelilingin oleh lingkaran hitam memandang Naruto. Sebuah napas binatang buas terdengar dari dalam penjara besi dengan sebuah segel yang mengunci pintu penjara tersebut. "Kekuatan lain telah menyegel kekuatanku ku," kata Kyuubi diiringi napas binatang buasnya. "… Menyegelku, sehingga membuat aku tersiksa..," lanjut Kyuubi sambil meraung kesakitan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, cahaya remang-remang membuat wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah di mata Kyuubi, "itu menjadi hal terbaik ketika aku tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini," kata Naruto. ".. Kondisi dimana aku harus terikat di ruangan yang sangat membosankan dan lembab..," lanjut Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kyuubi tertawa dengan keras, "jika begitu.. kali ini kita harus bekerja sama untuk membebaskan diri kita dari kedua Uchiha tersebut," kata Kyuubi.

"Bekerja sama?" kata Naruto sambil memandang mata besar yang ada di depannya. ".. Jadi kau memanggilku untuk bekerja sama?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kyuubi tertawa lebih keras dan membuat dinding-dinding di sekitar Naruto bergetar, ".. ya!" jawab Kyuubi. "… Jika ingin bebas, bukalah segel di pintu penjara tersebut," lanjut Kyuubi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kertas yang menempel pada penjara besi tersebut. "Aku akan menjadi seseorang paling bodoh jika melepaskan segel tersebut…," kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kyuubi kembali tertawa dengan sangat keras sambil memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. " Cepat atau lambat kau harus membuka segel ini, bocah! Karena Sasuke dan desamu sedang dalam bahaya..," kata Kyuubi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, 'Bahaya? Mereka dalam bahaya? Jika begitu, aku harus membukanya..,' pikir Naruto. _Tidak-tidak ini tidak boleh aku lakukan. _"Bahaya apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

"Orang-orang yang harus kau lindungi akan mati cepat atau lambat jika kau tidak melepas segel ini…," kata Kyuubi. "Akibat dirimu, orang yang ada di sekeliling dirimu akan mati akibat peperangan ini..," kata Kyuubi dengan dengusan yang sangat keras.

Mati?

Sasuke?

Sakura?

Orang-orang yang ada di desa?

Naruto memandang penjara di depannya. Ingatannya bersama Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasuki pikirannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, 'Sasuke…,' pikir Naruto. "Kau berjanji akan menyelamatkan Sasuke dan teman-temanku jika aku membuka segel itu bukan?" kata Naruto dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau harus berjanji!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Kyuubi hanya memandangnya saja.

Hening.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan di dalam cahaya remang-remang. Suara napas kyuubi terdengar begitu berat di telinga Naruto. 'Apa aku bisa mempercayai makhluk di depanku ini?' pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"…. Aku akan menyelamatkan dia..," kata Kyuubi. "… Jika kau membebaskanku."

"Aku harap kau berjanji!" seru Naruto sambil memandang monster di depannya. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sambil memandang makhluk kecil di depannya, "aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka semua," kata Kyuubi dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. Melihat senyuman Naruto membuat Kyuubi sedikit jengkel, "aku tidak percaya kau bisa sepintar ini, bocah! Aku akan memberikan kekuatanku sebelum kau mencabut segelku. Kekuatan terpendam dalam diriku..," kata Kyuubi. _Kekuatan kegelapan yang tidak ada duanya dan Uchiha pun belum pernah melihat kegelapan ini._

_

* * *

_

Suara pintu ruangan dimana Naruto ditahan terdengar kembali. Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan memperlihatkan sepasang mata indah berwarna biru langit. Suasana ruangan yang remang-remang dan jalanan yang dipenuhi air kini kembali menjadi suasana tempat dimana dia ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Dipandangnya Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ekspresi dingin terus menghiasi wajah Sasuke. 'Apa dia tidak bisa ramah sedikitpun pada diriku?' pikir Naruto.

'Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi, aku merasakan akan pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama..,' pikir Naruto. '.. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin melihat senyumannya.'

Apa dia ingin tersenyum untukku?

Apa dia menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya?

Aku ingin…

Aku ingin…

"Aku ingin kau tersenyum untukku…," kata Naruto pada Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum…," kata Naruto sekali lagi. 'Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.' Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "lebih baik kau makan!" seru Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, 'aku sangat membencimu, tetapi disisi lain kau adalah orang yang aku cintai…,' pikir Naruto. "Aku tidak lapar," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Rasa aneh mulai menghampirnya. ' Ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Sasuke. "Kau harus makan meskipun kau tidak mau memakan makanan yang aku siapkan!" kata Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk dan penuh dengan kekesalan, "jika aku tidak mau makan tidak usah dipaksa! Kau pun tidak peduli padaku, kenapa tetap memaksaku?" seru Naruto sambil merasakan perasaan sakit karena telah membentak Sasuke.

Aku bukan marah!

Aku tidak marah padamu, Sasuke!

Aku marah pada diriku yang begitu lemah pada dirimu.

"Kau tidak mau makan meski makanan itu adalah makanan_ favorite_ mu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dan kepalanya kembali sakit, tetapi Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan rasa sakit kepala tersebut. "Keluarlah!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang. "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu!" seru Naruto.

'Saat aku memenuhi keinginan Kyuubi telah tiba…,' pikir Naruto sambil memandang mata onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto, "kau harus makan meskipun kau tidak mau makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang pasti akan kau makan," kata Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berjalan pergi, Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke, "aku mencintaimu…," gumam Naruto yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya kembali berubah. Rasa sakit kepala yang datang tadi diyakini Naruto berasal dari Kyuubi. Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang sedang melingkarkan badannya hendak bermalas-malasan. "Aku akan membuka segel ini," kata Naruto.

Kyuubi menguap, dan setelah itu tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kebencian adalah kunci utama saat kau membuka segel tersebut," kata Kyuubi. "Kebencian pada semua orang yang telah membuatmu kecewa dan terkucilkan."

Melihat wajah dia.

Memandang mata dia.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya dan konoha.

"Aku berharap kekuatan yang kau berikan kepadaku, adalah kekuatan yang bisa membuat aku menolong orang-orang yang aku sayangi," kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kyuubi tertawa dengan sangat keras. "Tentu saja!"

Di dunia luar atau bisa dibilang di dunia nyata Naruto memandang langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjadi buyar. bayangan wajah Sasuke maupun orang-orang yang dia cintai perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. _Sepertinya perlahan-lahan ingatanku menghilang._

Semua…

Gelap.

Semua menjadi gelap.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk melihat. Cahaya yang tadi dilihatnya kini sudah tidak ada. Semua menjadi gelap dan sepertinya kegelapan tersebut akan merasuki hatinya. Rasa kesal, amarah, dan kecewa terus berputar di kepalanya, membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan segala yang ada di perutnya meskipun dia belum makan.

"Aku benci!" seru Naruto sambil membayangkan Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya hanya untuk Orochimaru.

"Aku benci!" seru Naruto dengan lebih keras membayangkan Sakura yang hanya memikirkan Sasuke. "… aku pasti akan menghancurkan kalian semua..," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku… benci…"

"Kyuubi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di depan makhluk berbulu oranye dengan taring-taring yang sangat besar. "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk membebaskan kita dari belenggu kekuatanku tersebut. bekerja samalah denganku," kata Kyuubi.

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya, "aku tidak percaya siluman hebat sepertimu meminta bantuanku," kata Naruto. _Kegelapan sepertinya telah merasuki tubuhku di luar sana._

"Aku tahu. Ambisi, dan rasa dendammu terhadap orang-orang yang menganggapmu lemah dan hanya bocah siluman tidaklah jauh dari bocah Uchiha tersebut. Akibat hal tersebut kau pun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama denganku," kata Kyuubi. Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Naruto membelalakkan mata, "Apa yang kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada di dalam dirimu, dan aku tahu semua yang kau rasakan maupun semua yang pikirkan," kata Kyuubi dengan diakhiri suara tawa yang sangat keras.

Dia sangat menyebalkan.

Apa diapun tahu dengan pasti perasaanku pada Uchiha?

Naruto kembali memikirkan hal-hal yang Kyuubi katakan. Perjanjian dengan makhluk semacam Kyuubi adalah hal yang paling membahayakan. Selain bisa menghancurkan dirinya jika salah langkah, desanya pun akan terancam keselamatannya. Tetapi, tetaplah keputusan berpihak pada keinginan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Demi Sasuke, Naruto akan mencoba segala cara untuk membawanya kembali ke desa Konoha.

"Apa resiko aku melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi. "Akan aku beri tahu jika kau sudah melepaskan segel ini…," kata Kyuubi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menaruh tangannya di segel tersebut. "Aku akan membebaskanmu, dan kau harus mengingat perjanjian kita," kata Naruto.

Segel pun dibuka oleh Naruto .

"Aku bebas?" seru Kyuubi dan air yang berada di sekeliling Naruto berhembus dengan kencang akibat chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuubi. Pintu penjara pun membuka dengan sangat keras, memperlihatkan sesosok Kyuubi yang kini bebas dari penjara tersebut dengan sempurna. "Aku akan membuat keinginanmu terkabul, bocah!" seru Kyuubi dengan tawa yang sangat kencang.

Naruto memandang monster yang ada di depannya. Matanya yang tadi berwarna biru kini menjadi hitam dan penuh dengan tatapan amarah. "Aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Kyuubi!" seru Naruto sambil memegang bulu-bulu Kyuubi. 'Atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan kegelapan ini.'

* * *

Merasa bersalah pada Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya membawakan ramen kesukaan Naruto. Seluruh anak buahnya telah dia kerahkan untuk mencari ramen yang rasanya nyaris sama dengan ramen Ichiraku. Mudah-mudahan Naruto menyukai ramen ini, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. "Aku membawakan kau ramen, Naruto!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjukkan semangkok ramen pada Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Matanya membuka secara perlahan. Mata birunya melihat ramen yang ada di depannya. "Taruh saja di lantai!" perintah Naruto dengan nada dingin. Mendengar perintah Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak akan memakannnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandang kembali ramen tersebut dan mengerutkan keningnya, "aku tidak tahu makanan apa itu, sehingga aku tidak ingin memakannya. Kau buang saja makanan itu!" kata Naruto yang akan sukses membuat mata Sasuke membelalak akibat terkejut karena Naruto menolak makanan yang bernama ramen. "Akhirnya, kau berkata seperti itu…," kata Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Entah ini bagus atau tidak jika dia sudah tidak menyukai ramen..,' pikir Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, " sudahlah, kau makan ini jika kau lapar nanti!" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto. ".. Atau aku akan memaksamu memakan makanan yang sangat tidak enak..," kata Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu…," kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya kembali. "Terserah padamu, Sasuke..," kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mencoba mencoba mengaktifkan sharingan yang ada di matanya, 'sepertinya harus aku lihat apa yang terjadi dengan si Dobe,' pikir Sasuke. Saat melihat Naruto dengan memakai Sharingan, di dalam tubuh Naruto dipenuhi chakra yang berwarna oranye milik Kyuubi, tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke. 'Tali pengikat Naruto adalah tali untuk mencegah chakra Kyuubi menyebar ditubuh Naruto, tetapi ini berlebihan.'

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam, "pergi!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke memandang kondisi Naruto yang sudah sangat menghawatirkan. "Naruto, kau tidak boleh bertindak se-"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Sasuke. Mendengar suara tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding, terlebih Naruto sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Tobi alias Madara Uchiha tersenyum di balik topengnya, "kau tampak sangat pucat, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Tobi sekali lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Tobi, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "ayo kita keluar! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha sedikit mendesak Tobi.

'Ada yang aneh, aku harus mengetahui hal tersebut,' pikir Tobi. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" tanya Tobi. Mendengar pertanyaan Tobi, Sasuke memadang Naruto dan memandang Tobi secara bergantian, "masalah peperangan yang harus segera mungkin dilakukan," kata Sasuke.

Tobi mengangguk perlahan, "ayo kita bicarakan di luar!" seru Tobi sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Naruto ditahan sambil diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit, 'aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya,' pikir Sasuke. _Chakra itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh Madara. _

"Masalah perang itu harus dilakukan segera mungkin karena…," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu ruangan dimana Naruto ditahan. "Aku membenci sesuatu yang lama…," lanjut Sasuke dan membuat Tobi menghentikan langkahnya. 'Aku harus menghancurkan Konoha segera mungkin, sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuhnya,' pikir Sasuke.

* * *

"Bagamana Pakkun?" tanya Kakashi pada Pakkun yang hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. "Tidak ada jejaknya sama sekali."

Kakashi menghela napas dan memandang langit yang mendung, "setiap hujan apa aku harus kehilangan murid-muridku?" gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. 'Diawali dari Sasuke…,' pikir Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba muncul Sakura bersama Sai, "kami sudah menemukan jejak dimana Naruto berada…," kata Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, perasaan Kakashi sedikit tenang. "Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Kakashi pada Sakura dan Sai.

**_Bersambung..._**

* * *

Ah, maaf menunggu chapie ini hehehe... Untuk ILIN tunggu ya hehehe.. Sedang dalam proses.. terima kasih sudah membaca cerita Pete~ Maaf jika ada kesalahan.


End file.
